Hostile Negotiation
Go to the warehouse where Roman is being held. Roman is on the top floor. Rescue him. Follow Roman. Take Roman back to the Bohan Safehouse. }} Hostile Negotiation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Roman's girlfriend Mallorie Bardas. Description Niko receives a phone call from Mallorie Bardas, who informs him that she thinks Roman has been kidnapped and is being held hostage at an Abandoned Factory in Bohan Industrial. Niko drives to the factory where Roman is being held. Roman's kidnapping is depicted in The Lost and Damned mission Roman's Holiday, when he was kidnapped by Johnny Klebitz and Malc on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the warehouse where Roman is being held. * Roman is on the top floor. Rescue him. * Use Free Aim to take out the kidnapper and free Roman * Follow Roman. * Take Roman back to the Bohan safehouse. Walkthrough This mission involves a heavy shootout with the Russian Mafia, so its highly recommended to equip some Body Armor and lots of ammunition before going to the warehouse were Roman is being held. Collect the AK-47 near the door before entering the warehouse, a brief cutscene will show the player were Roman is located and all the goons spread acroos the factory. Niko will automatically get some cover on a wall near the entrance. Try to take out all the goons in the ground floor before going to the open area of the factory, from there, take out as many goons in the first floor as possible. Look out for a first aid kit near the end of the wall were Niko was taking cover. Go up to the first floor and be careful with two goons that always spawn at the back of the room near the stairs, and can give the player a lot of damage if he doesn't take cover fast. Once they are both killed, go across the platform on the left to reach the stairs to the second floor. Be careful with the goons taking cover along the platform, a Shotgun is very usefull here, since the combat is more close-range. The last goon on this platform will always drop a Body Armor once he is killed, be sure to collect it. At the second floor, keep using a shotgun or any other powerfull weapon to eliminate all the goons and go to the other side of the factory for the stairs that lead to the third and last floor. Look out for the three goons that are above a pipeline in the middle of the factory who will try to flank the player. Theres also two first aid kits in this floor, one attached to a wall in the middle of the floor and the other at the end of a catwalk near the stairs to the third floor. Finally, in the third and last floor, kill the last couple of goons, including one standing on the rooftop of the warehouse, and go to the room were Roman is located. Be careful with the last goon with a shotgun, taking cover at the door to this room. Once the player enters the room, a cutscene will show Roman being held in a chokehold by his captor, who is holding a gun to Roman's head. Use a long-range weapon like a Sniper Rifle or a Carbine Rifle to take the kidnapper out with a headshot. Roman thanks Niko for saving him, now follow Roman to leave the warehouse. Steal a Bobcat parked nearby and drive Roman back to his apartment in South Bohan. When they arrive at the apartment, Roman admits the extent of his gambling addiction. Niko also explains that the duo need to leave Bohan as quickly as possible before Dimitri comes looking for them. Enemies * Rascalov Family * Roman's Kidnapper Tips * The staircase Niko and Roman use to exit the warehouse can actually be used to speed up the mission. Instead of going to the yellow marker, head up the staircase, where the player will hear the dialogue between Roman and the captor, since the player is already on the same floor. Most of the guards on the lower floors will leave their cover and head up the stairs, leaving them open to gunfire. * If Niko has Dwayne Forge's special ability, Niko can call him and he will send two of his guys round to help, which makes for a terrific advantage. However, they will leave when Niko executes Roman's kidnapper. After the mission * Roman sends Niko a text message thanking Niko again for saving him, he also explains that "a biker kidnapped him". * Dimitri calls Niko saying that he is very disappointed that he did not find his body among the dead in the warehouse. * After a few in-game hours have passed, Roman calls Niko to inform him that he has made enough money to purchase a new penthouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin, which the player can now save their game at. Roman also explains that he has managed to purchase a new fleet of taxis for his Cab Service, replacing the old Esperantos with new Cavalcades. Video Walkthrough Gallery Roman held at gunpoint GTAIV.jpg|Roman held at gunpoint by the kidnapper. Trivia *This mission is similar to the GTA Vice City mission: Death Row, as both missions involve rescuing one of the player's close allies from a deserted area before their ally is killed, neither has a monetary reward, both eventually unlock a large and superior safehouse, and both involve killing a large amount of gang members whom the player used to be on good terms with. *Roman's Kidnapper may wear various clothes in this mission. *If the player calls Dimitri after receiving the picture message of Roman held hostage, Niko will describe how he will cut Dimitri's face off and hang it on his wall to remind himself of what a "lying, cheating, treacherous scumbag" looks like, ending the call with "Goodbye, friend", referring to Dimitri's previous text messages always ending with "your friend, Dimitri." *Niko has unique taunts related to Roman's kidnapping when he is fighting the mobsters during this mission, such as: "Take my cousin, will you!?", "I'm leaving here with Roman!", "No one fucks with my family" and "You will not harm my cousin". *The Russian goon that guards the doorway to the room where Roman is being held wears body armor. *If the player tries to land on the roof of the warehouse using a helicopter, two guards standing on the roof will shoot at the player with a Rocket Launcher. *If the player dies whilst leaving the warehouse with Roman, once Niko spawns back at the nearby hospital, his conversation with Roman will carry on as normal. *After Niko gets into the Bobcat outside the warehouse, the in-game Police Scanner can be heard saying there is gunfire at the warehouse and sirens can be heard in the distance, but the player will not receive a Wanted Level (as also happens in Deconstruction for Beginners). *The Bobcat cannot be destroyed until Roman gets into. *It is not possible to obtain a wanted level during the shootout without cheats. If the player evades it before cops arrive, then the cops will shoot the Russians, making the shootout surprisingly easier. The Russians will then fight back and target the police. If the player fires again the lured cops usually won't be alarmed and the wanted level will not be restored (Confirmed on PC). *Despite Mallorie being the boss of the mission, if the first try of the mission was ended in a failure, when Niko got the text message, the retry text will be sent by Roman. It is probably a script glitch. *Mallorie mentions a location called Hunt Point in the call. It is unknown if this was the beta name of Chase Point during development, or a beta location cut from the final. It is more likely that it is Chase Point, as Chase Point is based on Hunts Point in the Bronx (upon which Bohan is based). Navigation pl:Hostile Negotiation Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions